It's over
by ckk211918
Summary: Katara finds out that Jet is just another dumb guy. AU fanfic. Songfic to, "Before he cheats"


**A/N: This story was just begging me to write it. So I thought this song was really good for Katara's anger. And then I thought that Aang is just too sweet to cheat on her. Than I thought of Zuko. Than I realized I love Zuko too much to have him cheat on Katara. And the last person I thought of was perfect... Jet! This is my first songfic so please be nice :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: the last airbender. If I did I would have a unlimited supply of steak and V8 juice :) **

As I drove down the road to the bar I knew he'd be at, the tears blocked my view of the road. I was so angry! I couldn't take it. If he wanted it to be over he should have just said so! As I pulled up to the bar's parking lot, Only one thing was on my mind...his truck. He loved that thing more than he ever loved me.

_Right now, He's probable slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp_

_and she probable getting thirsty. _

_Right now, He's probable buying her some fruity little drink _

_cause' she can't shot whiskey _

_Right now, he's probable up behind her with a pool stick,_

_Showing her how to shot a combo. _

I got out of my jeep, slammed the door and pulled my baseball bat out of the back seat. I took my key out of my pocket and dug it in the side of his pretty-little-souped up, four-wheel drive.

_And he don't know..._

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty, little, souped up four-wheel drive. _

_Carved my name into his leather seats. _

I smashed the window open with my Louisville slugger, I grabbed my knife and stabbed it into his leather seats, carving my name. A big grin on my face when I picture his face. I slammed the door, hearing the glass shatter.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in a four tires._

I swing the bat into the head lights, smashing the cheap plastic and the glass bulbs. I feel the sharp plastic hit my dark sunglasses. I dig my knife into the tires, the air blowing out into my face.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probable up singing some white-trash version of Shanna Karaoke. _

_Right now, She's probable saying, "I'm drunk"_

_and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky._

_Right now, He's probable dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom cologne _

_Oh, and he don't know!_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty-little-souped-up_

_Four-wheel drive! _

_Carved my name into his leather seat! _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires! _

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl, _

_cause the next that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me. _

I walk though the crowd, seeing all their eyes on me. I walk with attitude, swinging my hips back and forth. I see him at the edge of the crowd. Another pretty face, Blond hair, down to the middle of her back. Bright, green eyes. She's clinging onto him, like her life depends on it. He spots me walking up to them. My bat laying on the curve of my shoulders.

He immediately pushes he off and looks at me as if to say, "It's not what it looks like." I roll my bright blue eyes. I keep my face steady and fierce. He holds a glass of beer in his hand. I drop his keys in to, flipping my hair and walking away.

Once again, I start swinging my hips, feeling his eyes glued on me, knowing he'll never get me me ever again.

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty-little-souped-up_

_Four-wheel drive! _

_Carved my name into his leather seat! _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires! _

_Maybe next time he'll think, before he cheats. _

_Oh maybe next time he'll think... _

_Before he cheats. _

_Oh before he cheats. _

_Oh oh_

I get in my jeep, putting my bat back in the backseat. I put my knife back in my back pocket and drive off, knowing i'm way better off without him.

**A/N: Please tell me how it was that was my first songfic. Please review. :) And please keep all nasty comments to yourself :) **


End file.
